The present invention relates to apparatus for applying electrical stimulation to selected areas of the human body and more particularly to apparatus for applying electrically stimulating selected skin areas to counteract and relieve itching.
Itching sensations of skin areas of the human body often results from skin irritations produced by the application of bandages or plaster casts on injured limbs or other body areas, laceration or bruising of the skin, skin disorders, insect bites, etc. Scratching of the affected areas to relieve itching is generally not advised due to the danger of spreading the infection.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus operative to provide electrical stimulation producing a mild stinging sensation to selected skin areas of the human body in order to provide itching relief thereon.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the character described in which the magnitude of the electrical stimulation is selectively variable.